1. Field
This application relates generally to media content, and more specifically to a system, article of manufacture and method for iteratively autotuning prediction parameters in a media content recommender.
2. Related Art
Conventional methods of delivering media for individuals may require substantial user effort to identify potential media content and/or to select media content to access. For example, a user may be required to perform a plurality of searches of the Internet to locate media content of interest. Accordingly, improvements may be made over conventional methods of selecting or delivering media.